A stop-motion video utilizes an animation technique to make an object appear to move on its own, or a sketch to appear as it is being drawn, but without seeing the artist performing the drawing strokes to create the sketch. Each small part of the sketch that is being drawn can be individually photographed and then played back for viewing as a continuous sequence, creating the appearance of the sketch being drawn without an artist. Similarly, an object, or part of the object, can be moved or repositioned in small increments between individually photographed image frames, creating the appearance of the object moving when the series of image frames is played back for viewing as a continuous sequence. Generally to create a stop motion video, not only does a user have to photograph all of the individual image frames, but also import all the image frames into a video editing application, select the image frames needed to create the animation appearance, correlate them to a timeline, and then export the selected image frames to be stitched into a stop-motion video. Typically, this is a very time consuming and complex process.